Lupin's Letters
by Possibilities94
Summary: Based on a tumblr post, that I found on pinterest, AU where Lupin stays at Hogwarts after Snape reveals he is a werewolf. People are cruel, and the Golden Trio has something to say about it. In the form of Howlers. Here's the link: /KMDQ6lk


"YOU VILE MONGREL! YOU WON'T BE TEACHING MY CHILD IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT! I'LL TAKE THIS MATTER TO THE BOARD YOU DERANGED MONSTE-"

"Incendio," Lupin calmly flicked his wand and the Howler burst into flames.

All eyes in the Great Hall were on Lupin as he calmly went back to his toast. Snape smirked and sipped his tea, his eyes gleaming with unconcealed malice.

"That's the sixth one this term," Hermione breathed. " It's only Monday. Absolutely horrid. The nerve of some people."

"Cowards. None of those Howlers reveal any names, have you noticed?" Ron was glaring at the pile of ashes in front of Lupin, as if by glaring at it he would discover the identity of who sent it.

"You'd think that people would have something better to do with their time," Ginny said, plopping down next to the trio. "People are sending ruddy Howlers to one of the best teachers in this school, when their sons and daughters could be competing in an extremely dangerous tournament. Ridiculous."

"Look how depressed he looks though," Hermione said. Lupin's eyes were downcast and he didn't respond to McGonagall's attempts to coerce him into conversation.

Harry stabbed moodily at his eggs. "It's all Snape's fault. He's the one who leaked that Lupin's a werewolf. Now everyone only has horrible things to say about him. It's all he's hearing every morning. Bloody ridiculous."

Hermione's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "It's bloody ridiculous?"  
"No, that it's all he's hearing every morning," Hermione grinned. "I've got an idea."

The four of them leaned in as she began to explain her plan.

The next morning the Golden Trio sat in anticipation, watching the teacher's table as the owls swoop in with the morning mail. Lupin picks up the Daily Prophet and opens to the Sports section. A golden envelope falls out of it. He sighs and reaches for his wand. But before he can burn it, it tears open.

"YOU'RE A BRILLIANT TEACHER! ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE IS CLEARLY A BIGOTED IDIOT! WE'RE GLAD YOU'RE HERE, PROFESSOR!"

It bursts into flame, leaving the Great Hall silent once more. Nervous laughter erupted from the Hufflepuffs and a cheer rose from the Ravenclaw table. The Slytherins remained silent, warily watching for Snape's reaction. His lips tightened but he said nothing.

"Settle down, settle down," Dumbledore chided the students gently. He gave a knowing look over his half-moon spectacles at the Gryffindor table. "Everyone go back to your tea and crumpets."

A buzz began as the students turned to one another-who could have sent it?

"Brilliant move, you lot," Fred plopped down next to Hermione.

"Unfortunately for you, we've been on the receiving end of Ginny's yelling often enough to recognize our sister's dulcet tones," George sat next to Ron. "But we won't tell anyone. Look how cheery her words have made our dear Professor."

Lupin was grinning down at his porridge.

"Looks over the moon, he does," Fred chimed in.

Hermione gave him a pointed look. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. Very clever cheering tactics. We assume this was your idea, Ms. Granger?"

"And what if it was?"  
"Bloody brilliant," Fred winked at her. Hermione blushed.

George wrapped his arm around Ron. "We want in."

Thursday morning, the Great hall was silent. Slurping coffee and the clink of silverware was the only sound. Even the first years, who did not realize that these events were unusual, were quiet.

Owls swooped in. Packages dropped into bowls of porridge. A letter smacked Neville Longbottom on the head. Every eye was fixated on the teacher's table.

Three letters were dropped in front of Professor Lupin.

His gnarled hands shook as he picked up the envelopes. A shower of sparkles exploded in his face.

"LOVED THE CHOCOLATES, PROFESSOR! YOU ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO CHEER A LAD UP!"

Before Lupin could react, the other two exploded in a shower of confetti.

"THANKS FOR ALWAYS PROPERLY EXPLAINING WHATEVER IT IS WE SLEPT THROUGH IN YOUR CLASS AND NEVER DOCKING US POINTS!"

"YEAH, YOU'RE A REALLY COOL GUY OVER ALL, MATE! CHEERS!"

Even Dumbledore's urge to settle down did not stop the laughter and applause that broke out.

It became a challenge between the houses, to see who could get a letter to Professor Lupin in the most public place. Several compliments erupted in his second year class.

"THANKS FOR RARELY HANDING OUT DETENTIONS!"

"AND NOT MAKING US DISSECT ANYTHING!"

"YOUR CLASSES ARE THE BEST!"

A group of Howlers, (supposedly sent by some 6th year Ravenclaws), bounced along behind the Professor wherever he went in the castle, literally singing Lupin's praises to the tune of "amore".

"Luuuuu-pin is your guy, he's got chocolate pie, and he teaches D-AAAAAA."

"He's charming and kind-"

"He's got lot's more spine-"

"And on the eyes he's eassss-ay."

Ginny nudged Harry as Lupin's face turned bright pink. They shared a grin.

During Thursday's Charms, Harry furiously scribbled a note off to Sirius, explaining how the whole thing had gotten quite out of hand when Snape barged in.

"Professor Flitwick," he ground out between gritted teeth. "One of Professor Lupin's _fanmail_ letters went astray and is floating around my dungeon."

Harry shoved the note in his bookbag. Flitwick raised an eyebrow. "Surely you can dispose of it, Severus?"

"I...attempted to do so. However, it seems that when one tries to _dispose_ of the letters, they shoot out fairy dust. My office is utterly covered."

Ron snorted. Snape shot him a glare.

"Well Professor, as you can see, I'm in the middle of a class," Flitwick's eyes sparkled. "I'll be there as soon as I have dismissed my students."

The diminutive wizard flicked his wand and the door slammed shut in Snape's furious face.

"Now," Flitwick clapped his hands together. "Where were we?"

Saturday morning, a few days before the arrival of the foreign students, the House tables were alight with excitement. The post flew in and everyone turned eagerly to see what Lupin's Letters-as they were affectionatley called- would say today.

Lupin didn't even bother to open it-there was only one. It burst open in a shower of light and a man's voice shouted for the whole hall to hear:

"OOOOOO THAT REMUS LUPIN ! HE'S A LOOKER ALRIGHT! HAVE YOU SEEN THAT ARSE? IT'S SO TIGHT YOU COULD BOUNCE A QUARTER OFF THAT THING! LET ME TELL YOU, AFTER A FEW SHOTS OF FIREWHISKEY HE CAN SHAKE IT TOO! OW-OW MOONY, GET IT PROFESSOR! THAT'S WHAT I CALL THE EFFECT OF THE FULL MOON! MAKES YOU GET A LITTLE WILD AND CRAZY! HEY, IT'S A DOG-EAT-DOG WORLD OUT THERE AND YOU SURE CAN WORK IT! YOU'RE BLOODY BRILLIANT AND BEAUTIFUL PROFESSOR! 10 OUT OF 10 WOULD BANG!"

If it is possible for a magic envelope to shake it's rear end, then that's what the envelope did. Then it showered the teacher's table with exploding hearts.

Remus' face was Gryffindor scarlet. The students were clapping and howling with raucous laughter. Snape had never looked more furious.

The next morning, Dumbledore clinked his fork against his Goblet and announced that all teacher's mail would be screened to prevent any further Howlers from getting through.

"We do have guests to host and educations to receive. It would not do to have…" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "flirtations with teachers announced over breakfast. While compliments of our staff are always welcome at Hogwarts, we must give these heartfelt words of kindness in person from now on. That is all."

Good natured groans floated up from the tables. Hermione grinned at Fred and they exchanged a subtle fist bump.

Hedwig dropped a note on Harry's lap before stealing a piece of bacon and flying off. Harry, smiling at Dumbledore's words, tore the note open and read,

"Thought that would put an end to it. Even you lot can't beat that.

Padfoot."


End file.
